The present invention relates to a pressure control device for controlling pressure and volume of a pressure medium, for example in a control system of an automatic transmission of a motor vehicle.
Known pressure control devices of the type under discussion are suitable only for relatively low control pressure and relatively small pressure medium streams, which makes the use of such pressure control devices rather limited.